


Turbulence

by Vienta



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Andrew's stag party/bachelor party, M/M, Sometimes the boundary between con and dub-con could be vague
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vienta/pseuds/Vienta
Summary: Andrew is having his bachelor party, and all of them (all of them!) know that this may be the first and last chance.
Relationships: Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim
Kudos: 6





	Turbulence

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文的主体部分成形于小林宣布the watchers之前（2019.10.31）。如果现在写，两人的power play应该完全不一样。  
> 开头的部分是箱子写的。

  
Steven杵在哐啷作响的电梯盒子里几乎发抖。在收到最初的单身派对邀请时他就怀疑过，他隐隐祈祷但又劝说自己不要有无谓的希望，以免最后从high hope中跌落得粉身碎骨。派对上Andrew扫过他的眼神让他皮肤发烫，Steven坐在角落里捧着一杯椰林风光局促不安地坐着，嘬了半天没喝完三分之一。聚会的重心Ryan给同伴叫了一轮又一轮的啤酒自己却一点也不喝；Shane始终没离开Steven十五公分的距离，高大的身板几乎像一座屏风一样将他与众人隔开——Steven甚至怀疑他的前任同事们能不能越过Shane Madej巨大的阴影看见缩成一团的自己。  
  
当然，除了Andrew。  
  
“我觉得你应该走了。” Adam悄无声息地滑到Steven身边给了他一张房卡，在酒店顶层。Steven捏着房卡看了又看，舌尖定着鸡尾酒的吸管来回打转，锋利的塑料几乎隔得舌肉发疼。他发现Andrew不见了，他的没有拿杯子的右手在两腿之间扭捏的摩擦着。他看见Ryan在聚会中心投来迅速的一瞥，他听见自己心如鼓擂。Shane站在他身前十五公分处截住了带着孩子前来打招呼的Rie，Rie身边的小男孩抱着人形娃娃露出几乎与Steven一样茫然而局促的表情。  
  
给自己一个机会，Steven。  
  
他试着说服自己。他努力让自己想起纽约——做一个open-minded的人，接纳生活的一切挑战，尝试新的一切。  
  
Adam目视前方几乎看不出唇齿的滚动，但Steven还是听见了Adam平铺直叙的声音。  
  
“你说什么？”Steven问道。  
  
“我说你不该这么想。”Adam对着Rie的孩子露出他洁白整齐的牙齿，“Do or do not, don't try.”  
  
男孩看着Adam的脸，抱着娃娃哭了起来。  
  
Oh, shit.  
  
Steven看着全场视线焦点逐渐向着他的方向转移，而Adam一点都没有要帮忙的意思。  
  
他迅速拿起房卡溜了出去。  
  
于是现在，他站在这里。他，或者他们。老旧的开放式电梯缓缓上升，Andrew Ilnycky站在他的斜前方像一尊坚不可摧的石像，电梯掠过一层又一层的走廊，电梯外面走廊的灯光随着电梯的缓慢上升在Andrew的轮廓上打上了一道流动的光带。Steven小心地瞟了几眼，光带沿着Andrew的太阳穴缓慢得挪动，温柔得摸过他的耳廓，颈侧，厚实的肩背和有力、鼓胀的臂膀。Steven感到自己又烧了起来。  
  
他在想什么？有时Steven感觉自己了解Andrew的想法，有时他又毫无自信，倒退回对行为的分析中——至少行为是看得见而可靠的，至少Andrew确实把他领到了一扇房门前。  
  
他跟在Andrew身后进了门，Andrew没有开灯，黑暗中他感到Andrew的手臂擦过他的胳膊，把房门关上，他被对方靠向门的身体压上了背后的门板，而后是猝不及防的、结结实实的吻。“唔……！”与男性的吻和他记忆中和其他人的吻感觉起来很不一样，Andrew的胡子刺得他下巴很痒，嘴唇急切地追索着他的。一切都与柔软无缘。Steven想后退以求得一口喘息，却发现已经退无可退。Andrew的手牢牢地抓着他的腰侧，把他禁锢在肉身和木头之间，隔着大衣都能感受到东欧人身上坚实的肉块和炙热的体温。  
  
Steven头晕目眩，都没意识到Andrew什么时候后退放过了他。“嘀——”房卡插入，他被骤然亮起的灯光刺痛了眼睛，眯了会眼才看清Andrew正在离他不远处似笑非笑地看着他。真奇怪，明明是他在略略低头，脑海里一个微弱的声音甚至在说或许刚才Andrew踮了脚，但在对方面前，Steven觉得自己变得很小。  
  
他忍不住踏前一步，喉头滚动，想说些什么。但Andrew只是把手放上他大衣的排扣：“让我帮你。”他说。Steven由着对方把大衣解开，顺从地抬起手臂，Andrew绕到他身后抓着大衣领子把厚重的料子从他身上卸下，手指滑擦过他的胳膊。Steven几乎往前惊跳了步，转身看着Andrew慢条斯理地把大衣放入衣柜。等Andrew脱下外套，Steven才像突然想起自己是来做什么的，开始解衬衫扣子。  
  
他仍然很尴尬，或者说，越来越尴尬。被Andrew带上来的途中也没有此时此刻那么难熬。在Andrew面前脱衣服……但我要做这个，Steven告诉自己。他下定决心，几乎毅然决然地甩开衬衫，又把裤子脱下，用脚尖拨到一边。他赤身裸体站在Andrew面前，酒店里暖气很充足，但他嘴唇发麻，事实上当他把自己内裤拽下身体、完全暴露自己时，他几乎觉得自己有一秒快晕了过去。  
  
而Andrew，Andrew在脱下外套后就停下了动作，只是看着。在Steven脱衣服的整个过程里，东欧人只是微微歪着头观赏。Steven感到Andrew在端详他的眼睛和表情，同时又感到对方似乎在打量他的整副胴体。他下意识想伸手遮蔽私处，又觉得这种动作会把他置于更可笑的境地，手指蜷缩了起来又放开，僵硬地垂在身侧。  
  
“你真美，Steve。”终于，Andrew说，“比我想得更好。”  
  
Steven的背部落在干燥的床单上，Andrew的身躯沉重而烫热地覆盖着他。在Andrew又要落下一个吻之前，Steven拉扯起身上男人的衬衫。他不想和Andrew隔着衣物，而且出于某种他想不明白的道理，Steven感到莫名羞耻，他把这个归因为“不公平”：既然他身无寸缕，Andrew也应该把那些碍事的衬衫西裤脱了。  
  
但Andrew捉住他的手腕，把它们按到Steven的脑袋上方。他盯着Steven的眼睛：“听我的。”Steven立刻屈服了：是啊，今晚是Andrew的单身派对，当然按照Andrew的想法来。他乖乖地保持着手腕紧靠的姿势，眼睁睁看着金发男人迅速抽下皮带，把它们绑了起来。  
  
被皮革束缚的感觉并不好受，Steven忍耐着，他不明白为什么Andrew变得更加兴奋。Andrew蜜色的眼睛在床头灯下亮得惊人，他从脱下的外套的口袋里摸出了润滑剂，倒在手上，气定神闲地分开Steven的腿，Steven平躺着看不见Andrew的动作，只感到滑腻的指尖按压着穴口，而后是试探性地戳入。  
  
被他人的身体部位侵入身体的感觉总是不适的，即使Andrew轻易地找到了他的敏感处，Steven仍然在快感中感到了被异物推挤的不适。更别说手指抽出时带出的润滑液顺着他的臀缝流到床上，臀肉挨着床单潮湿一片，酥麻酸软的感觉不断地从体内涌上来。为什么这种地方会感到快乐呢，Steven愣愣地想，觉得自己几乎分成两部分，一部分在额头上方漂浮，看着另一部分的自己在Andrew手指的动作下微微张开嘴呻吟。因为Andrew鼓励他多发出声音。  
  
他顺从的样子取悦了Andrew。金发男人解开裤头，性器跳了出来，沉甸甸地垂着。Steven忍不住好奇，抬头看了它一眼。好几次他在工作时看到过Andrew的勃起，它在裤子下撑起了好大一包。但现在它看起来比Steven过去想象的还要大，暗红色的湿润头部直直地冲着他。“There's no way i can take this....”Steven喃喃道，几乎感到畏惧。而Andrew向后顺了下头发把额头上的汗水抹去，抓过枕头垫在Steven腰下，推动Steven的膝盖让他抬起腿，把身体摆成适合进入的角度。Andrew一手压着Steven的手腕，另一手扶着自己的性器，对准柔软的穴口缓慢推了进去。  
  
“啊——”Steven绷紧了身体。绕是之前做了拓宽，Andrew的尺寸对他来说也难以承受。他像被撑开又像被劈开，钝而又锐地被深入。他顺应Andrew鼻子的供蹭，把颈侧露了出来，而后是一阵长长的、湿热的舔舐，和一串模糊的对他体内的形容。  
  
“…你太紧了…”他听见他说。Andrew的第一下撞击让他头皮几乎要炸开，然后是第二下、第三下……他从没感受过这样的感觉，被坚硬地翻搅和戳刺，他盲目地收紧穴道想要把巨大的异物推挤出去，回应他的是Andrew兴奋的嘶声和更精准用力的撞击。  
  
“难受……”Steven说，眼角发热，“这不舒服……”  
Andrew立刻停下了动作，也移开了压在Steven手腕上的手掌。东欧后裔的胳膊撑在他的两侧，说：“我们可以停下。”  
  
要停下吗？Steven问自己，他看着Andrew，Andrew看上去一点也不介意，好像如果他想停下，Andrew立刻就会起来，把性器塞回裤子，和他道别。他看着Andrew的眼睛，在瞳仁的反光中看见了自己迷茫的脸。他想要这样吗？在多年以后回想，这个夜晚终止于他仓皇地叫停，他们分开，而Steven Lim什么也没有得到。他希望这个经历是完整的，有开始，也有它应当有的结束，不然他为什么要来派对，他在收到消息时就知道，他在收到消息之前就想过，这是他唯一的也是最后一次的机会。他跟着Andrew跌入房间，浑身像燃了一团火。“你为什么不去献身？”如果他说不，或许十年后的他会质问自己，“如果你爱他，你就应当献身。”  
  
Steven闭上眼，眼泪没入耳边的头发：“我不想要停下。”  
Andrew吻了吻他的眼角，把性器抽出，解开Steven手腕上的皮带，扶着他坐起。Andrew的手指一下、一下地摸着Steven的后脑。“也许换个姿势会好些，”他说，“如果不愿意一定要及时喊停。”他温柔地补充。Steven点头。Andrew又摸了摸他的脸，脱了身上的衣裤，躺下。  
  
绕是处于放松的状态，Andrew的身体仍是健美的，有Steven羡慕不来的形状。Steven记得有一年冬天他拼命锻炼了几个月，等开春后几杯奶茶下肚，肢体又恢复了柔软的线条。Andrew由着Steven端详了会，握住Steven的手腕把他牵引到自己身上，分开腿跪坐在Andrew的腹部。  
  
Andrew一手抓着他的髋部，手指陷入到Steven白乎乎的臀瓣里，在亚裔被顶得跌跌撞撞时托着他。Steven听见自己的性器拍打Andrew小腹的声音，羞耻得几乎缩成一团，也顾不得Andrew在看，伸手想把它藏在手掌里。但Andrew比他更快一步，宽大粗糙的手包住Steven湿润的头部，润滑了掌心后包住他的柱身揉弄。快感像火焰一样从下腹烧到耳尖，Steven眼前发白，盲目地伸手撑在Andrew胸口想稳住自己。他一开始以为耳膜里传来的心跳声是他自己的，而后才意识到它来自他掌心下的胸膛。砰砰。他惊异地看着自己的手掌。砰砰。他体内还嵌着另一个跳动的器官。这个姿势有让他感到更舒适吗？Steven并不清楚，但毫无疑问地，借着Steven下落的力量，Andrew轻易地深入了之前没有达到的位置。Andrew的心脏在他掌根下搏动，在每一下收缩舒张中，Steven都能感到体内性器的顶端滑得更深。他分不清哪些是错觉，他只想从所有激烈的感受中逃离，到一处他能喘息的地方，但Andrew正掌握着他脆弱的部位，用更强烈的快感把他不断拽回。  
  
他低下头，眼泪落在Andrew的脸颊上。Andrew松开手，擦拭起Steven脸上的泪水，指腹上的体液和咸涩的液体混在一起，在稍后的夜晚凝固成Steven的脸上白色的斑痕。他凝视着Steven湿润、狼狈的表情，缩回手，尝了尝自己的指尖，而后把手指递到Steven的嘴边、按压着Steven丰润的下唇，看着后者迷茫地张开嘴，把他的手指吞了进去。  
  
……  
  
Steven被尿意喊醒。他动了动身体，酸疼的肌肉提醒他昨晚做了什么：他们毫无节制地厮混了大半个夜晚。在Steven射了一次后他们去浴室清理，在那Andrew把他压在墙壁的瓷砖上，借着清理的机会用手指又干了他一次，喷头的热水流过他敏感的腰腹，Steven在水流和手指的刺激下发抖；等他刚用浴巾把自己擦干，Andrew又让他跪趴在床上，“现在我们都干净了。”金发男人说着，舌头下流地舔过他的穴口，回应他的是Steven的尖叫和颤动不停的大腿。“你真棒，Steve。”在Steven经历了三、四次高潮后——他记得最后两次高潮他什么都没射出来，只有下腹的抽搐和孔腔不受控制的绞挤——Andrew终于放过了他。  
  
他试着轻柔地挣开Andrew的手臂，但身后的男人在睡梦中发出模糊的声音，胳膊把他缠得更紧。没办法，Steven只能反手推了推Andrew：“Andrew，Andrew?....God, I need to pee....”  
  
Andrew醒了，但显然没有彻底醒来，他睡眼惺忪地看了Steven一会，突然明白了亚裔的意思，非但没有松开手，反而把Steven抱得更紧。  
  
“不许去。”Andrew说。  
“什么？！”Steven差点叫喊起来，“再不去我会尿床的。”  
“那你就尿这里。”Andrew这下看起来完全清醒了，脸上的坏笑让Steven警铃大作，但更让Steven担心的是压在他臀上的逐渐变热的物体。  
Steven的脸又烧了起来：“别开玩笑了，An...Andy。”他开始戳起了Andrew的腰，想让对方放开手，但他忘了自己比Andrew更怕痒。嬉戏间Steven差点真的尿在床上，好在Andrew专注于呵他的痒放松了钳制，让Steven逃进了卫生间。  
  
Steven笑喘着反锁住门，以防Andrew之后闯进来胡闹。他靠着门板又笑了会，逐渐平复下呼吸。悲伤在笑声停下的沉默中一点点浮现。他解决完生理需求，走到盥洗台旁洗手。现在他知道做爱是什么感觉了，现在他知道从Andrew的手臂中醒来是什么感觉的了。他如愿以偿，但又说不上心满意足。他站在镜子前，尚不知道将来自己会不会有更多遗憾，或是会不会后悔。  
  
“Steve.”门外传来Andrew的声音，“我看到了一家不错的店，下次可以去那里拍摄……”  
  
他含糊地应了声，关上水龙头，看着最后一点水打着旋流入了管道。  
  
  
\--


End file.
